Empty Soul
by HushChildAndRead
Summary: Easter's got a hidden weapon. Trapped for most of her life Amaya has learned a couple things, ones that would scare a little child. The only ones that were holding up her hope were her Chara's. The fact that she was let out of her prison makes you think she's free, She's not. This is just the start.


The room was built to hold one person and that one person was a tool. Since birth taught to not feel pain and never show emotion, Easter's ultimate weapon.

The room is dark except for the light of sunshine peeking through the curtains as a figure with long pale purple hair flashes by. The room is the only way you could ever contain a person of her abilities to dangerous to be set free, yet.

Today marks the 17th year since Amaya was locked in this room and trained like a tool. Never really feeling what it mean to 'care' this has been Easter's hidden pawn if all else failed. Today was the day she would be free.

This freedom didn't mean that she could do what ever she wants, no this freedom meant destroying X-eggs and crushing the dreams of others.

As she sat on a stone chair in the middle of the room three small figures could be seen coming from behind her, these figures were invisible to regular people except those who own their very own. Their names fit their personalities, Ceshe, Chatter, and Pale.

"There coming, Amaya ~Purr" Ceshe said with a huge Cheshire cat grin while twirling around.

"Yes I know ~Nye" Her taunting voice clear.

"They are going to make you do something I know it ~Su" Pale held a confident tone.

"Well of course you know you're using your stupid wolf senses ~Teh " the last one to speak was Chatter with his cold tone.

And just like on cue the door swung open to reveal the director, some guards and a boy.

"Hello, Amaya" his voice making it sound like he couldn't careless but still leaving traces of needing something.

"What do you want ~Nye" her tone unchanged.

"We need you now" this only made her snicker.

"Let me go out first ~Nye"

"Fine" with one swift movement of his arm the guards came in and took her out of the room and into the director's office.

"I wonder what it would be ~Su" Pale said.

"Pale don't speak ~Nye-" she said turning to her, "-We will find out soon ~Nye"

The halls were filled with Easter employees watching everything happen. They have heard stories of the secret weapon the director held that would make it easier to destroy dreams. The only thing is that they have never seen her before and now they could tell why they could never. Something about this girl screamed 'Empty'.

Amaya watched silently from the back on the room as the director took a seat in his leather chair. Leaning against the wall she stared at him cautiously just do make sure he didn't pull any stunts. Just then he leaned back into his chair and looked at Amaya with a serious face that only got a chuckle from her.

"You need to collect more X-eggs and destroy them so you will be partnering up with Ikuto. Do you understand?"

This only caused Cheshe to grin like a maniac

"The idiot thinks we don't understand human speech ~Purr"

"I agree ~Nye" She said silently to Cheshe.

Amaya walked over to the director's desk and leaned one arm on it, "Of course I understand ~Nye" she said with a smirk.

All he did was nod because he was use to her being this way. They had molded her so they had to take responsibility for her. Her loyalty may be on a thin line but she is the best in the company. The director took his hand and reached for a opened one of the cupboards to reveal an envelope.

"This has the names of the people to watch out for. They will try to stop you in every way they can but don't worry they are just kids" he finished off with a smirk.

Sighing she grabbed the envelope.

"Oh also Ikuto already knows who they are so don't worry about that"

Slowly she nodded and left the room with Ikuto and her Chara's.

"So you're his secret weapon" He said with a smirk

Amaya just sighed and nodded while Pale answered for her

"We've been in there for years ~Su" Ikuto nodded at Pales reply.

Amaya was thinking about what to do about the X-eggs when she finally realized she forgot to introduce herself.

"I forgot, I'm Amaya and this is Chatter, Ceshe, and Pale ~Nye" Ikuto looked at the girl beside him and her chara's and noticed that they look different then the others he's seen

"My names Ikuto and this is Yoru-" he smirked before adding, "-your chara's their different, why?"

Amaya merrily shrugged and answered simply

"My desires were corrupted during the time I was locked up ~Nye-" she looked straight down the hall of the building, "-My first Chara was Pale, just like Yoru she was born from a desire to be free. She was the first but over time Easter taught me no one can stand by you without leaving but Pale stayed then that's when Ceshe was born ~Nye. He's like the Cheshire cat, crazy, lazy but helpful. Last was Chatter she was born last from the desire to be my true self, she is sinister, caring, devilish, and open ~Nye. We fit like a puzzle" she crossed her hands to her back while leaning forward.

Ikuto could understand where she was going with all this. She truly is different, is it the fact that she's been locked up for most of her life he really didn't understand.

"So want to go to the park to play ~Nya" Amaya razed an eyebrow at the little cat hovering over his shoulders.

"Ya! let's have fun! ~Su" this only made her chuckle at how similar Pale and Yoru were.

"Shall we go then ~Nye" Ikuto raised his hand grabbed hers and with a bow he said

"Why I think we shall" Amaya could hear Ceshe grin at the fact of having 'fun' because her way of having fun was relaxing up in a tree. Amaya couldn't help it too she loved sitting in trees with Ceshe.

When they got there it was a giant field that looked like it went on forever.

"We haven't been outside in a long time ~Nye" she whispered to her Chara's.

"Chatter, Pale you can play ~Nye-" she said turning to the tree, "-Me and Ceshe are going to rest in that tree ~Nye" Ikuto looked at her as she went to the tree and climbed it with ease.

"Come on Pale, Chatter lets have 'fun' ~Nya" Yoru yelled to Amaya's two chara's.

Ikuto decided to rest at the bark of the tree Amaya was under.

"So... Ikuto what made you work at Easter ~Nye" he could hear her taunting voice from above his head as he looked up and sure as ever there was Amaya resting stomach first on a branch.

He raised an eyebrow at the light purple haired girl. She looked so much like a cat. She had light purple hair and golden-yellow eyes, her being 5'8" and agile.

He didn't know what came over him at that second but he answered truthfully

"I didn't have a choice" Amaya didn't push it any further, she didn't want to anger her new partner so with one swift movement she flew of the tree and landed off swiftly.

She walked slowly to where he was and sat down beside him.

"So do you know where your parents are ~Nye" Ikuto looked to his side to notice she was right beside him.

"Yes" she looked at him raising an eyebrow

"Lie ~Nye" he grinned at her. She was observant he had to give her that

"I have my mom and a step-dad. I don't know where my real dad is" she stared at him for a while and nodded.

"Do you have any family?" she thought back and said with no emotion

"No ~Nye" he looked and saw how still she had become at that minute and didn't ask anything further. Thats when she got up and began to walk to where Pale was.

"She is trying ~Purr" Ikuto looked and saw Ceshe next to him

He raised an eyebrow and said, "At what"

Ceshe released his Cheshire grin and said

"She really likes you ~Purr" he looked at the little cat in front of him and look slightly surprised

"Why" Ceshe laughed a little

"You're the first one to start a conversation with her and listen not pasteurizing her like other's would ~Purr"

"She would do the same I guess" he nodded at Ikuto

"You like her too huh ~Purr"

Ikuto didn't get a chance to answer because at that second Pale, Chatter, Yoru and Amaya came up to them. They looked like they had been running for a long time. In one swift movement Ikuto was on his feet.

"X-eggs ~Nye-" he looked to see Amaya as she continued, "-And a lot of them ~Nye"

Ikuto could tell that they weren't going to be the only ones there by the smell of the air but he wanted to wait for Amaya to meet them. She would surly love to pressurized them more then him since she seemed to like that the best.

When they got to the place where the X-eggs were it was covered with them.

Every side and corner. Amaya looked around and felt the presence of more people coming so she and Ikuto jumped on the nearest tree and watched waiting for them too come.

"The people that are coming, they are the people in this envelope ~Nye" Ikuto nodded and saw that she was focused like a predator eyeing its prey which only made him laugh slightly.

"Why are you laughing ~Nye" she said tilting her head and looking back to the field studying her surroundings.

"Nothing" she could clearly tell that he was smirking at her but didn't pay attention.

Just then the breeze picked up and the X-eggs went crazy. From the side you could see six figures coming out of the trees.

Replacing her curious face was a gruesome grin that could make anyone cringe.

Ikuto was studying her reactions like a science experiment as she turned her curiosity into a deathly grin. You could see from her side that her Chara's were all ready for action.

Amaya looked to her side at Ikuto long enough to realize he was looking at the scene bellow.

"You can go first ~Nye" he turned to her then leaped off onto the ground

Chatter turned to Amaya wondering when she would go down but then she realized that Amaya was always one for surprises.

Ikuto was down on the ground before anyone could think

"Oh look it's Kingy" Tadase was fuming a that point

"Tsukiyomi!" this only made him smirk in return. Turning to his side he saw the rest of the 'guardians' standing there.

"Don't try to stop me" at this point Amu came up and yelled

"We wont let you steal these people's dreams" Ikuto only shrugged and came closer to her.

With one finger under her chin he lifted her head

"And who's going to stop me?" you could see the pink hit her cheeks

"Stay away from her Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto pulled away from her and just in time for Tadase to character change into his 'Kingy' form

"Holy crown!" Ikuto jumped away just in time before it could hit him

"That's not nice ~Nya"

What Ikuto didn't notice in this time was a figure come down from the tree.

Amaya couldn't stand to watch this at all they were so distracted they didn't even destroy the X-eggs and she needed to finish her mission.

"This is getting boring ~Su" Ceshe looked at Pale and nodded with his Cheshire smile

"Let's rain on their parade ~Purr" that only got a nod from Amaya while Chatter added

"I wanna crush their dreams already ~Teh "

"Then what are we waiting for ~Nye" with one swift movement she landed on the floor not even making a sound.

"Ikuto you're forgetting the goal ~Nye" that made Ikuto and everyone turn around. Ikuto's face turned into a sly grin while the others were shocked.

"Pale ~Nya" Pale went to Yoru while Ikuto came to her.

"Jealous?" this only made Amaya sigh

"No their kids ~Nye" he came up to her and rapped his arms around her waist pressing their bodies together.

"Really?" he asked a little cocky

"We have a job ~Nye" she reminded him slowly releasing herself form his grasp.

She turned around to face the group of elementary students who were watching.

"Pale, Chatter, Ceshe come ~Nye" all of a sudden 3 figures came from behind her.

"Yes Amaya ~Purr" Ceshe said licking his paws.

"Job, who wants to Chara transform? ~Nye" she eyed the three carefully before Chatter came up to her

"I'll to it we can sing our death song ~Teh " She merrily nodded and Chatter sat on her head.

In a quick flash Amaya was now standing there wearing long black and white tights, a white corset with black shorts, a black small top with a small skull print on it, From the looks of it a small blue microphone on her ears to top it off a huge reaper weapon. and matching black boots.

"Let's get it on now ~Nye"

"Who's going to fight me ~Nye" Ikuto eyed her outfit care fully and she still looked as good as normal. She was in his description still 'hot'.

Amu came up to her

"I'll fight you" this only made Amaya snicker

"Chatter ready ~Nye" in her head Chatter said yes then a sinister grin appeared on her face. Before Amu could even attack she let the first blow go.

"Broken Melody!" and just like that she began to sing

I had a good dream, more beautiful than any flower  
At the cold wind, I pull up the blankets  
And I open my eyes and it is today  
At some point, the seasons have changed_: At this point the sky gets darker_

The blue sky and the pieces of clouds  
I drew them however I wanted at that place  
I wonder if we will meet again  
Will you come to me again?_:Nobody can move right now_

* Faraway things always look beautiful  
I wonder what the closely approached world will show me  
I still have many fears and am still young  
If it's you, can I lean on you?  
Will you open your heart a bit more?  
Don't you need someone?_: The X-eggs begin to cry_

Like me?_: The X-eggs sing with Amaya_

Has this ever happened to you -  
As if you've slept for a long time,  
The air feels different than yesterday  
And for some reason, the day feels strange  
For some reason, everything feels strange_: The X-eggs gather around her_

My mornings are nights to some others  
At that natural truth,  
I don't know why I get so lonely, so sad_: They cry and snuggle onto her_

* Repeat

Just like me?_:They stop _

My last fantasy, forever in my heart_: they circle around her like a tornado_

If only I can fly, I would fly to you  
I believe in the meaning of my dream last night  
There are still a lot of things I don't know  
But I can open that door and walk out  
Will you patiently wait for me?  
Pray for me that I won't fall  
Believe in me_: She unleashes 'Soul Eater' _

'Soul Eater' may look like it's killing them but it just gives them a home in Amaya's heart where they can live happily.

"How was the for quick ~Nye" The kids were gapping as Amaya's other Chara's came out

"We killed the party fast ~Purr"

"It was getting boring, but destroying those kids hopes in saving the X-eggs were fun ~Teh "

"It's just to easy ~Su" Amaya raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Mission Success ~Nye" and with that she disappeared into the distance along with Ikuto, Yoru and her Chara's leaving the others stuck thinking what they could do.

~Done~

Dialog:

Christine: First chapter of Empty soul

Amaya: I was pretty cool there

Ceshe: I was cool ~Purr

Pale: Please shut up ~Su  
Chatter: I actually did the work ~Teh

Ikuto: Just hurry up

Christine: You need to say I don't own Shugo Chara

Ikuto: Why should I *Smirks*

Christine: I'll make you embarrass yourself in front of everyone in the next chapter *Laughs evilly*

Ikuto: *Sighs* Fine **HushChildAndRead does not own Shugo Chara, she only owns her OC.**


End file.
